New Year's Eve Party - I wasn't sure
by jbskyyy
Summary: A New Year's Eve Party at the police station.
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Eve- I wasn't sure

The New Year's Eve Party -I wasn't sure

This year the Boston Police Department Homicide,Drug Squad and Medical Examiners were all having their party together in the large conference room at the Police Station. Stanley and Angela were catering the party. Only Angela was excited to be invited to the party. Stanley was just going to set out the food and alcohol then he was going to leave the party.

Three hours until the party starts .Jane was going to go to the party by herself. She had a date with David but at the last minute he was called away on business. David was a D.E.A. Agent who worked out of Boston three or four months a year but was stationed in Washington D.C.. And on this night he had to go to D.C. on an undercover assignment. Jane wasn't too disappointed he was a nice guy and all. But if she was honest with herself he was more of a friends with benefits kinda of guy to her. Although David didn't feel that way toward Jane he was in love with Jane.

Maura was going to go to the party with a colleague Jeb who also worked in Washington D.C. Jeb was the colleague Maura would always consult with when they had sexual crimes committed against children. He was in town to give a speech at a medical seminar. But Maura also considered him a friend with benefits kind of date.

Maura was tempted to cancel her date because Jane's had canceled on her. She even asked Jane if she wanted them to go together instead of her going with Jeb. Jane had told Maura not to break her date she would be fine on her own at the party.

Maura had talked Jane into riding to the party with her and Jeb. Maura was putting the final touches to her outfit when she heard a knock at her door. Jane was standing outside wanting to turn around and go back to her apartment and forget about going to the party. But then Maura opened the door.

Maura's jaw dropped at how incredible Jane looked. Jane was in a sexy little black low cut v neck dress that Jane was feeling self conscious in because Maura was staring at her " Maura you going to let me in or what it's freezing out here?"

" Oh a … Sorry of course come in. Jane you look stunning ."

Embarrassed Jane walked pass Maura as the Doctor looked over every inch of the Detective. Jane looked at what Maura was wearing and felt a hot rush between her legs. Maura was in a Chanel gold sparkly low cut short dress she glowed . Her breast were out and proud and Jane could not take her eyes off of them.

Maura noticed her staring and smiled . Then she saw Jane's shiny gold three inch pumps she was wearing. " Jane I love your shoes. Are those Christian Louboutin's ?"

Jane laughed " Yeah Maura they are Chris Loubouttuimns. No of course not you know I can't afford those kind of shoes."

Maura smiled at how Jane always purposely mispronounced designers names. Wanting to see more of Jane Maura asks " Jane twirl around I want to get the full effect of your attire for tonight ?"

Jane looked at her like she was from different planet. " Really? …..You're kidding me right? I don't twirl Maura."

Maura waved off Jane and started circling around Jane to look at her outfit. Maura knew the outfit was not expensive but it really had Maura mesmerized. It fit so perfectly on Jane like it was made just for her.

" Maura stop it or I'm going home. You're making feel self conscious."

" Sorry. But poor David I feel so sorry for him."

" David he is in D.C. . I told you he is not coming tonight. Why would you feel sorry for him?"

Maura looking at Jane up and down with desire in her eyes. " I feel sorry for David because he will not get the chance to see how beautiful you are tonight . "

Jane lowered her head feeling an overwhelming shyness hitting her. " Maura stop it ! I mean it . Just because I don't have a date for the party. You don't have to over compliment me and try to make me feel better. But thanks anyways."

" Jane I am not just trying to make you feel good. You look amazing tonight you know I do not lie." The Doctor strokes her hand slowly across her neck and chest " See Jane no hives."

Jane's mouth goes completely dry at the sight of Maura stroking her chest. Thinking to herself she was not going to make it through the night without telling the Doctor she was in love with her. Maybe she could just hangout with Frost and Korsak all night and try to avoid staring at Maura tonight. Yeah that sounds like a good plan she thought to herself. Jane looked at Maura and had completely forgot what they had been talking about. Jane just nodded her head. That always seemed to work with Maura . And it did.

" Jane would you like a beer ? Our dinner reservations are not for awhile.?"

" Maura, How about a glass of wine? Since I'll be drinking champagne tonight . Beer you know doesn't really mix well with champagne."

Maura was a little surprised and impressed Jane was being so responsible about her drinking tonight.

" Very good Jane. I have a red wine I have been wanting you to try. I will go and open it and let it breathe."

Jane's mouth was still dry " Maura do you mind if I grab a bottle of water while the wine is breathing? I'm dying of thirst."

" No help yourself Jane."

They both walked into the kitchen and stood at the kitchen island counter. Jane went for the frig and brushed by Maura feeling the familiar electric sparks as they touched. " Sorry for bumping you I can hardly walk in these shoes." Jane grabs a bottle of water from the frig and opens it . She drank about half the bottle and still her mouth felt like the Sahara.

" Jane maybe you should take those shoes off until we get ready to go to dinner. Oh , Jane did I tell you Jeb will not be going to dinner with us ? He has a late meeting but will be at the party later."

Oh God ! Jane thought. I'm going out to dinner alone with Maura and that dress. Shoot me now.

" No Maura you did not tell me that. Maybe we could just get something delivered for dinner . You know instead of wasting all that time and money on a fancy dinner out with me."

" Jane! It is neither a waste of time or money. A dinner out with you is one of the few pleasures in my life I allow my self to enjoy." She was afraid what Jane would think of what she had said. Was it too much? Not nearly enough in her mind she thought.

"Um …. okay well in that case I'm taking the shoes off for a little while." Jane proceeded to slip off the shoes. Wondering what Maura had meant by that.

Maura caught a generous glimpse of Jane's breasts as she bent over in front of her to take off her shoes. Maura gasp at how beautiful Jane's breasts were and could not help but let out a sigh. " Oh!"

Jane straightened up and wondered why Maura had made that noise. " What Maura?"

Maura still staring at her breasts .Tries to recover by saying " Um.. ah... Jane I think you need some jewelry with that dress. Come with me ." Maura took Jane by the hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Maura I really don't wear much jewelry you know. I don't know if it would look right on me."

Maura went into her closet and opened her safe. She took out a tray of diamond necklaces and sat them on her bed. Jane's eyes got big as saucers. …..."Maura ! I can't wear any of those c'mon. Those are …... I .. . I … No I just can't put them back in the safe."

Maura laughed " Jane they are just necklaces don't be silly. Here this one will complement your shoes perfectly ." Maura had picked up a gold necklace with a diamond encrusted golden tie hanging from it's chain. Maura put the necklace around Jane's neck.

" I really shouldn't what if I lose it Maura. I could never replace it."

" Shhh! move your hair so I can clasp it closed."

Jane moved her hair to the side " Don't shhh me Maura you know I hate that."

Maura giggled knowing that the shushing would bother her. Then Maura couldn't help but admire Jane's long beautiful neck. She so wanted to lean in and kiss Jane's neck. " Turn around and let me see."

Jane turned around and Maura's jaw dropped open. The necklace looked amazing . The tie fell and dangled tantalizingly down between Jane's breasts. Jane moved and the tie bounced from one breast to the other. Maura thought to herself she was actually jealous that the necklace was getting to do what she has been wanting to do for so long.

Maura was just staring at Jane's breasts not saying anything with her mouth opened. Jane smirked then teased the Doctor "See something you like there Maura?"

Maura knew she was caught and her face turned red . Then tried to recover " Sorry but like I said before you are tantalizingly beautiful tonight Jane."

It was Jane's turn to blush and she was blushing big time. " Yeah um well . Thanks . How about that wine think its ready now?" Jane had to get out of that bedroom before she threw Maura on the bed and really rang in the New Years right. Damn ! Jane thought I've got to get out of here. She started walking out of the bedroom. " Maura I'm going to go and pour the wine while you put all that away." Jane didn't wait for a response she just left almost ran to the kitchen.  
Maura came walking into the kitchen looking at the necklace on Jane to make sure it did go with what she was wearing. It looked even better under the brighter lights of the kitchen. " Jane the tie looks really nice on you. I'm glad you are willing to wear it tonight."

" Thanks Maur I'll try not to think too much about it. " Teasingly Jane said " I think I'll wear my gun to protect it though." Jane winked at Maura.

Maura laughed " Jane... That would really make your outfit perfect . Your gun belt and cuffs. Everybody will be wearing it down the runways of Milan next year."

Astonished " Dr. Isles did you just make a joke ?"

Maura giggled " Yes Detective I do believe I did."

" Oh I think I have become a bad influence on you Doc. I think you need to find a new best friend for the New Year."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and hugged her " Not for anything in this world would I trade in my best friend for someone else. I love the one I have too much."

Jane hugged Maura back " I guess your stuck with me then. Now drink your wine we got reservations to get to."

They finished their wine and left for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- What happens before midnight. Review

Chapter 2 – The party begins

Angela and Stanley were busily putting out the last of the champagne glasses. Stanley was already wearing his coat because he was ready to leave. He did not want to socialize with any of theses people.

Angela was happily working " Mr. Stanley I can finish setting up here. You can leave if you'd like to Mr. Stanley."

Stanley suspicious but still half smiled "Alright Rizzoli. Thank you I guess. Don't break anything or it will come out of your pay. Goodbye." And he left.

Angela kept on working happily humming to herself anxious for the party to begin.

The guest were starting to dribble in to the party. When about twenty or so guest were at the party. Detectives Frost and Korsak entered the party surveying the room. They both looked at each other and neither were impressed with the crowd. In unison they both said to one another " All couples."

Det. Frost disappointed " I was really hoping to hook up tonight. Doesn't look good right now . Hope some young hot single women come to the party."

Det. Korsak "Yeah me too."

Sarcastically " Really Korsak young? What looking for what wife number six?"

" Wife number four and yeah young." Korsak laughed and pulled his pants up higher " Young so she can keep up with me." Both Korsak and Frost broke out in a fit of laughter. Then they made their way over to Angela.

Angela seeing them approaching her " Vince , Barry you both look so handsome tonight." Both Detectives were wearing brand new suits . It was the only coffee stain free suits they each owned.

They both puffed out their chest a little at her compliment. " Mrs. Rozzoli you are looking very beautiful tonight yourself."

Angela was wear a multi colored shiny dress that sparkled like a disco ball under the lights above the food tables.

Korsak " Yes ,Angela you look really nice. Is Jane here yet?"

"Thank you gentlemen." Angela twirled around to show off her dress to to the Detectives. She smiled an answered " I don't think Jane is here yet. I think her and Maura and Maura's date went out for dinner first."

" Well Angela I think I need a drink I'll talk to you later." Frost and Korsak nodded then they wandered over to the bar to get some drinks.

Angela waved to them as they walked away " Have fun boys."

The party was in full swing the music thumping softly as Maura and Jane arrived . They stopped at the doorway to the conference/party room and surveyed the crowd . They could see the crowd but they had not themselves been noticed by the crowd yet.

" Thanks again for dinner Maura. What do you say you let me take you to that new sushi place next week to pay you back for dinner?"

" There is no need to pay me back for dinner Jane. You know I enjoy going to dinner with you. And that is payment enough for me... But if you would like I would very much like to try the new restaurant with you. Thank you."

" Good , thanks . So, do you see Jebby anywhere?" Secretly Jane was hoping Jeb would not come to the party . So that Jane could have Maura all to herself. They both looked through the crowd and could not find Maura's date .

" Jeb not Jebby. And no I do not think he is here yet."

Neither Jane or Maura were anxious to enter the party just yet. They were enjoying just being in each others company.

Jane looked around the room and laughed " Ma, Really went all out on the decorations huh?"

Maura laughed looking at the overly gaudy decorations. " Yes Angela never seems to do anything half way , does she?"

" Nope not my Ma. At least there is no horses." Jane and Maura laughed.

Still not moving from the doorway and liking their anonymity for a little while longer.

Maura noticed that there was a string of mistletoe hanging above their heads . Maura pointed up at it " Jane look."

Jane saw the mistletoe . Jane got nervous thinking she was supposed to give Maura a little kiss and it not mean anything. But knowing it would mean everything to her. So she tried to laugh it off. " Ma must have put that up. I can't see Stanley doing it can you?"

Maura chuckled " No I really do not believe he would... Jane did you know that in France kissing under mistletoe is strictly a New Year's tradition ? Here however it is tradition for the entire Christmas season including New Year's. However most people do not follow the tradition right. The folklore says after you kiss under the mistletoe you are to pluck a berry off of the mistletoe. And when the bush is bare you are no longer obligated to kiss. This one seems to have a lot of berries Jane."

Jane pointed to the mistletoe " And what are you supposed to do when it is made of plastic?" Jane laughed at Maura's look of shock and disbelief that someone would actually use plastic mistletoe.

" I honestly do not know Jane. "

They both stood nervously staring at the plastic mistletoe and stealing glances at one another. Wondering if one of them could summon the courage to kiss the other one. Not realizing each of them desperately wanted to kiss the other .

Detective Crowe and his date arrived into the doorway with Jane and Maura. The couple had obviously already been drinking. They had come barreling in the party bumping into Jane. He looked at Maura and smiled.

Trying to insult Jane Crowe says " Rizzoli I see you brought your date."

Jane instantly angered. " Crowe I am not in the mood . Stay the hell away from me tonight or you will not see the New Year."

"Oooh I am so scared." Crowe looked up at what Maura was looking at and said to his date. " Hey babe look mistletoe . Lay one on me baby." The date and Crowe gave each other a wet sloppy nasty kiss. He then looked at Jane " Rizzoli you had better quit standing under the mistletoe. Or someone might mistake you for a woman and try to kiss you." He drunkenly laughed and brushed by her into the party.

Jane scrunched her face in disgust and then shoved Crowe and his date roughly as they went by her.

Jane looked at Maura embarrassed " What a jerk."

Maura was mad her face was getting red from the anger building from Crowe's remarks. She put her hand on Jane's arm and stroked it to comfort Jane. " Do not listen to him. Jane you are beautiful woman and just stunning tonight. That man is crass , uncouth and clearly has vision problems especially considering his date." Jane's eyes got big as she realized Maura had just insulted both Crowe and his date in one shot.

Laughing Jane teased Maura. " Well thank you Maura , but did you just dis him and insult his date in one shot? I am really rubbing off on you aren't I?"

Maura relieved that Jane was smiling and proud of herself. " I will take that as a compliment to be compared to you."

Jane just shook her head not really sure how to take that comment.

Alone together again Maura pointed up. "Jane I never like to break traditions if I can help it." Maura gathered up all her courage moved toward Jane.

Maura stood in front of Jane. A look of surprise on Jane's face as Maura leaned in and kissed her. Jane felt the incredibly soft lips of the Doctor. And she couldn't help herself from deepening the kiss and putting her hands on Maura's hips and pulling her closer . The two were getting lost in the kiss. Jane traced Maura's lower lip with her tongue . Maura parted her lips and allowed Jane's tongue in. The feel of each other tongues connecting made them both softly gasp.

From behind them came loud sounds of throats being cleared. The sounds broke Jane's and Maura's kiss. Maura and Jane turned to see who had made the sound. There stood Jeb and David. The two actually were a little aroused and jealous at the sight of them kissing.

Jane and Maura were shocked and didn't know what to say. Jane then says " David what are you doing here ? You are supposed to be on assignment in D.C."

" I traded with another agent so I could surprise you for New Year's eve. But I think I got the surprise."

" Yes I think I did too." Jeb looked at Maura.

Jane trying to get a hold of the situation. Pointed up at the mistletoe " Guys haven't you ever heard that you have to kiss when you get caught under the mistletoe."

Both men look up and looked relieved. Then Jeb grabs Maura by her waist. He pulls her to him and under the mistletoe. " Well your caught again." Jeb kisses Maura.

Jane watches relieved the men had believed her that their kiss was innocent. But feels crushed that Jeb is now kissing Maura.

David says " Jeb move , it's our turn c'mon Jane give me a kiss."

Jeb and Maura move and Jane and David stand under the mistletoe. David dips Jane and kisses her . Jane can't help but notice the difference of David's kiss compared to Maura's kiss. David's was rough and his lips were no where near as soft as Maura's. Jane opened her eyes during the kiss . Her and Maura's eyes met . Jane wanted to be kissing her instead of David. As Maura stared back into Jane's eyes she was wishing it was still her kissing the Detective.

The two couples enter into the party. They found their way to the bar. The men order themselves each a beer. Jane steps up to the bar still feeling the affects of Maura's kiss. Asks for a shot of tequila with a beer . Maura feeling similarly says make that two. Jane looks at Maura knowing the kiss had affected her as much as her. They both smile at each other and clink the shot glasses together then down the shot. The men just shake their heads at the women and take a drink from their beers. Jane ordered two more shots.

Jeb afraid that Maura was going to try to keep up with the Detective suggests . " Maura come with me to the food table I am starving ." Maura was disappointed she could not stay with Jane . She started to go with Jeb. Maura looked back to Jane.

" Jane I will see you after David gets something to eat ,okay?"

Jane was drinking her second shot as she nodded yes to Maura. David laughed and said " We'll catch up with you guys later. That is if I can pry the tequila away from Jane."

Jane gave David an evil look. Now determined to drink as much tequila as she possibly could just because he made the comment. And because he even showed up tonight. She was getting more and more resentful of David being there. She felt he was getting in the way of her getting to spend time with Maura. So then she downed the other shot of tequila. Jane thought to herself ,so much for not mixing her liquors tonight. Well it's not like she never had a hangover before. Tomorrow will be painful probably in more ways than one .

"C'mon Jane your Mother is waving for us to come over." David sets Jane's shot glass down and waves off her next drink order to the bartender.

Jane looks at David like he is a perp. She doesn't like being told what to do. " Have we just met? When I see Ma I go the opposite way not to her. God! David." The alcohol was started to affect Jane. And Jane did not want to be with David she wanted to be with Maura. She had to figure out a plan to get just her and Maura alone again.

" Janie! You look beautiful. Did Maura help you get ready?" Angela tried to hug her daughter but of course Jane stepped away from her.

" Ma!...God it is just a dress. You act like I have never worn one before."

" Sorry it's just you look so gorgeous .Oohhh! Where did the beautiful necklace come from? David did you give that to my Janie?"

David looked to see the necklace and shook his head no. " Ma, Maura talked me into wearing it. She said that it would go with the dress. It's nice right?"

"Oh yes it is. Oh my God those are diamonds. This must have cost a fortune."Angela was holding the little tie in her hand to get a better look at it.

"Of course it did it's Maura Ma, she only has the best of the best."

"Well you two are missing something." Angela reached behind her on the table and picked up two New Year's eve party hats and put them on Jane's and David's heads. David's hat was purple and had 2013 on top. Jane's was a monstrosity it was huge and had peacock looking bird with rainbow colored streamers flowing out every side of it. With 2013 coming out of it's beak. " Janie I saved that for you. There was only two that came with the package we ordered. Don't you just love it?"

David burst out laughing. " You look really hot in that Jane."

Jane was completely embarrassed and pissed at David. " Not funny! David maybe you should have stayed in Washington." Jane felt a little bad for how harsh that had sounded.

" Sorry Jane . Even with the hat you look stunning tonight."

Still kinda pissed off at David Jane said " Whatever ."

David was now getting upset at Jane's attitude toward him. " I had meant to tell you when I first saw you tonight but you were kinda busy kissing your best friend. "

Angela's eyes got big " You were you kissing Maura?"

Jane trying to act like wasn't a big deal "Ma, Maura and me were standing under the plastic mistletoe .So we kissed no biggy."

" Oh , I see. Speak of the devil here comes Maura and Jeb now."

Jane's head whips around fast as she could and she starts laughing as does Maura. As they point at each others hats. " I can't believe Ma is making you wear the same hideous hat as mine."

" I did not think it was so bad until I saw it on you." Maura giggled and straighten the hat on Jane's head.

Laughing at Maura " Sorry Doctor Isles but it is not looking too good on your head either." Jane smacked the beak of the peacock on Maura's hat and they both laughed. "I think these hats call for at least one shot of tequila what do think?"

" Oh yes I believe they do Jane."

Jane and Maura started to walk towards the bar. When David and Jeb look upset and follow after the two giggling women. When they got to the bar .They heard a thundering round of laughter from Korsak,Frost and Frankie.

Frankie circled Maura and Jane. " Good God ! Did you two lose a bet or what?"

" Alright alright enough .You are standing between me and the bar. If you don't want to end up like these birds I suggest you move."

Frankie raises his hands up giving up and out of Jane's way. Korsak grins Frosts muffles a laugh as Jane approaches them at the bar. Jane orders two tequila and two beers for her and Maura. Then looks at Korsak and Frost " Go ahead get it out of your system."

Frost goes first " Jane I always knew you were a proud woman. But I didn't know you were proud as a peacock proud." Everyone starts laughing. Korsak high fives Frost.

Jane nods her head " Okay that was pretty good Frost I'll give you that."

Korsak goes next " Maura are those hats your next autopsies.?" Everyone laughs but Maura.

Maura not understanding the joke " I do not perform autopsies on birds...I"

Jane stops Maura from talking by shaking her head at her. " Maura it is a joke."

Maura still not getting it but laughs and goes along with it. The drinks arrive and the women down the shots and take a drink of beer.

" I 'm going to bathroom excuse me everyone. Order me another shot David please?" David nodded but really didn't want her to drink so much.

" Jeb I think I will join Jane. Please order me a ice water thank you."

Jane smiles as Maura walks up next to her and walks with her to the bathroom. They enter the bathroom and they start to wash their hands . They look up and get a glimpse of themselves in the mirror. They start laughing uncontrollably at themselves.

Jane is the first to get her laughter under control. " Oh God Maura what was Ma thinking when she ordered these hats? "

Maura shook her head " I do not know but we are the only two lucky enough to get these hats to wear. Did Angela tell you these were the only two in the whole package. And she saved them just for us."

" We are sooooo lucky Maura." They both doubled over laughing.

Jane still laughing " All that they are missing is mistletoe hanging from their beaks."

Maura got a serious look on her face at the mention of mistletoe. " Yes that is what it is missing."

Jane was serious all of a sudden also. Jane walks toward Maura . Jane puts her hands on her hips pulling her in closer " Maura?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for short chapters. I have not had much time to work on the story . I am trying to write a little every chance I get. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the reviews/ Continue or not?

Chapter 3 – New Year's Eve Party- The real party begins

Jane puts her hands on Maura's hips pulling her in closer "Maura?"

Maura puts her arms around the Detectives shoulders. " Jane, I know."

Jane was trembling. She was feeling so many emotions all at once for her best friend . She wasn't sure how to or even if she could cross the imaginary line between best friend to would be lover. Her body was screaming wanting Maura to be more than just a best friend. But her mind was telling her to be cautious or she would lose her best friend forever. Their friendship was not something she was willing to give up. Her friendship with Maura meant everything to her.

Confused Jane asks " You know what Maur?"

Maura was amazed Jane had to ask. "Jane please. When we kissed I could feel it meant so much more to you than just a kiss under the mistletoe."

Jane shocked at Maura's statement .Took her hands away from Maura's hips and she stood back from her. Jane was terrified she had completely misread this whole thing. Thinking to herself the kiss only meant something to her . And it hadn't meant anything to Maura. Her first instinct was to run. But all the tequila she had downed was making her reaction time slow. She was turning to leave when Maura grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in.

" Jane please do not run from this? I can not hide my feelings for you anymore. That kiss meant so much to me too."

Jane's head fell to her chest. " Maura we have dates out there we can't do this here."

Maura opened her arms and Jane fell into the Doctor's arms. Her head fell and rested in defeat on top of Maura's shoulder. Jane's lips were inches from Maura's ear . Jane whispered " God Maura I think I'm in real trouble here. I'm still in love you even though your wearing that hat."

Jane pulled away and laughed and looked into Maura's eyes. They both started laughing harder. Some of the tension was falling away. They both took off their hats and set them on the counter.

Maura crosses her arms against her chest. She looks deeply into Jane's eyes as their laughter dies down. A small smirk begins forming on the Doctor's lips ." Soooo, Jane you are in love with me?" Jane eyes got big realizing that she had actually said that out loud to Maura. Maura moved to block the door. Making sure Jane could not try to run.

Jane looked at the door and it was blocked. She then looked down to her feet. She started nervously shifting her weight back and forth on top of her heels that she was now regretting wearing to the party. Not lifting her head to look at Maura. " Yea that kinda slipped out didn't it? Sorry."

Maura took her hand and placed it on Jane's chin. She lifted Jane's head so that they were looking into each other eyes. Maura was melting into the chocolate brown eyes. " Do not be sorry Jane .I am not. Because I am in love you Jane." Jane turned on her thousand megawatt smile at Maura. Jane moved in and hugged Maura . They held each other tightly not wanting the moment to end.

Then the bathroom door flung open. A drunken woman came stumbling in the bathroom. She looked at Jane and Maura and smiled and walked pass them to one of the bathroom stalls. It was Crowe's date. Jane and Maura looked at each other and laughed.

Jane says "I think we need to get back to the party. We can discuss all this later okay?"

Maura nods " Yes Jane I think that would be a good idea. I will try to end my date with Jeb as soon as possible. Then we can talk. I do not think we should put off discussing this Jane. Do you?"

Jane agreeing " Yeah, Your probably right. I'll try to end my date with David too. We have to wait until after midnight Maura. It's New Year's Eve and David went to a lot a trouble to be here with me. It's only right . Ya know?"

Maura nods her head " Yes of course ." Embarrassed laughed " I had completely forgotten what tonight was Jane. See what you do to me Jane ."

" God Maur I want to just leave right now and be with you." Maura nods as she wants the same thing.

The two women went out of the bathroom holding their hats in their hands. As it was and they made their way back to their dates.  
Their dates were at the bar waiting for them. Maura walked up to Jeb as he was holding out her ice water to her. Maura eagerly took the water and began drinking . Jane looked at David he pointed to the bar at her shot of tequila. Jane brushed by him and downed the shot and took a long drink of her beer.

The party was in full swing. Everyone was telling stories ,laughing and catching up on everyone's personal lives. All of which they never have time for while chasing murderers every other day in their lives.

Midnight was approaching as Jane's and Maura's stolen glances were starting to become wonton stares to each other. And not going unnoticed by everyone. But the couple couldn't keep their eyes off one another even if they wanted to .

David was now clearly aware of where Jane's affection laid. But he thought to himself he was in love with her and he wasn't going to give up Jane without a fight. David was trying to be more affectionate toward Jane He was kissing and hugging her every chance he got. Clearly he did not know that was the one thing was she hated pda (public display of affection). So Jane was keeping Korsak and Frost in between her and David as much as possible.

Jeb was trying the same thing with Maura although Maura was more receptive . Only because she did not want to hurt Jeb's feelings or embarrass him at the party. Jeb also was trying to be romantic. He was trying to get Maura to commit to romantic getaways with just him and her. Maura is too kind to just brush him off. So she was just trying to placate him while willing the clock to strike midnight. Because midnight her and Jane were going to try to make their escape from the party to get alone together. Jane and her were planning their departure a little at a time through out the night .They were stealing away meeting in bathrooms in dark corners any where they could find from prying eyes and ears. A few minutes here and there until they had a plan.

In their last stolen moment to plan their escape from the party. Maura and Jane had met in Maura's office and locked the door. Once the door locked shades drawn. They knew no one could see or hear them. They ran into each others arms and kissed passionately. Breaking only for air.

" Jane Oh I do not think I can take going back out to the party again. Jeb is all over me. I do not know what has gotten into him tonight. He is usually so reserved . Well in public anyways."

Jane was now picturing Maura and Jeb in bed . Jane felt the anger rising in her cheeks. " Maura please don't talk about you and Jeb . Or I'm going to go out there and punch the guy okay?"

Maura realized what Jane was feeling . Because she herself was getting angry at David for the same reasons. " I will if you stop letting David kiss you and put his hands all over you. I cannot take anyone's lips or hands on you unless they are mine." Then Maura kissed Jane and her hands reached to explore the Detectives body. And Jane did the same.

The couple was not sure how much time had passed. But thought probably too much. They broke their kiss. And Jane looked at her watch 11: 33 pm " Maur twenty seven minutes and we can get out of here. Umm Maura I'm not sure if I'm going to make it that long," Jane kissed Maura.

" We can make Jane just picture in about an hour we will be alone together and will not have to hide anymore."

" Fine but no more kissing or touching Jeb okay?"

" Fine Jane that goes for you too with David."

Jane nods yes . The couple walk back to the party holding hands until that got close to where people were. They made it back to the bar. David and Jeb waiting for their returns. Jane bellies up to the bar orders two more tequila shots. David tries to hug Jane . Jane brushes him off and pays attention only to her shot that is placed in front of her. Maura scoots in next to Jane and takes the other shot . They look at one another and down the shots. Jane takes a drink of her beer afterward. Then Maura grabs Jane's beer and with Jane watching takes her tongue and circles the top of Jane's beer bottle. Jane's jaw drops at the sight.

Maura grabs Jane's right wrist and looks at her watch. Then whispers so only Jane could hear her. Fifteen minutes or so and my tongue will be circling all kinds of new places...On you."

Jane let out a low moan that almost sounded like a growl to Maura. They both looked hungrily into each others eyes. Then their eyes returned to Jane's watch and just stared willing the hands on the watch to move faster.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I think I got a cavity just writing this chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for read my story .

Chapter 4- New Year's Eve Party- - Ringing in the New Year right

Having come through the midnight kiss ( more of pecks on the lips) with their dates unscathed . The Detective and Doctor subtly escaped the New Year's Eve party . Leaving their disappointed dates with faint excuses for their departures. They now stood in the doorway unnoticed at the party once again. Jane looked around and thought how much had changed . It was only mere hours ago her and Maura had walked into the doorway as best friends. And now they were leaving as would be lovers. They shyly looked at one another and smiled . Both were excited and nervous about what was going to happen between them next.

" Where to ? " Jane asked Maura.

She smiles and leans against Jane's shoulder. Then wraps her arm around Jane's arm. " Anywhere, everywhere. As long as I am with you . "

Jane tightens her grip on Maura's arm . " Let's start by going to my place. I really don't want my Ma barging in on us. " Smiling Maura nods in agreement.

As they turn to leave Jane stops and says " Wait! " She turns back looks up then jumps up and snatches down the plastic mistletoe . " We might need this later. " They both laughed and walked out of the party arm in arm.

Since they had both been drinking tequila most of the night. They decided to take a cab home. The cab ride to Jane's was relatively quite. The couple held hands and stole glances at one another. They arrived at Jane's apartment.

Jo greeted the couple at the door jumping up wildly for some human contact. Jane and Maura both bent down and petted the sweet little dog.

Jane said " Looks like someone missed us. Jo you ready for a walk? " Jo ran to get her leash . " I take that as a yes." Jane laughed and followed the little dog.

" I'm just going to change out of this dress and stupid heels before I take her for a walk. "

Maura smiling at them " Can I come along with you to walk Jo? "

" I think Jo would enjoy that very much. And her owner would love it. If you want to change too. I have some of the clothes you left here last time you spent the night. " Jane gave a dimple filled smile towards her.

" Yes Jane I think I would like to change. Thank you. "

Maura followed Jane to her bedroom as Jane found Maura some clothes . Jane handed them to Maura. Maura took them and said " I will change in the bathroom and meet you back in the living room . "

Jane nodded her head yes . Jane put on a pair blue sweat pants and a Boston Police Dept. sweatshirt . Maura had a pair of teal yoga pants and a Red Sox's sweat shirt she had long ago stolen away from Jane. They both changed and entered the living room about the same time. They both put on a pair of converse that they both kept by the door. Maura walked over and took the leash from Jo. Then smiled back as she bent down and put Jo's leash on her. She got back up and held the leash out to Jane for her to take and said . " Shall we? "

Jane smiled thinking to herself how amazing Maura looked even in casual clothes . Then she took the leash from her. Leaned in and gave Maura a chaste kiss. And said " We shall? "

Maura hooked her arm around Jane's and they left the apartment. They reached the sidewalk with Jo anxiously pulling them on with her leash. Both felt thankful it was not too cold outside.

Feeling a little more relaxed Jane thought she would suggests something to Maura. " Maura? " But then Jane hesitated.

" Yes Jane. "

" Umm well …. I uh..."

Sensing Jane was nervous about whatever she was going to ask her. Tried to make her more at ease. So that Jane would feel like she could say or ask her anything. " It is just me Jane . You know you can say or ask me anything. Okay? "

Jane stopped walking and faced Maura. Jane smiled at her took Maura's face into her hands. Jane bent down and met Maura's lips with hers. Starting gently then as Maura returned the kiss it became passionate. Only breaking for air the two separated and stared deeply into each others eyes.

A couple of small low barks interrupted the couple. As they looked down they saw the cutest little unattended boy miniature bulldog approaching Jo. Jo jumped up and barked excitedly. Jo pulled on her leash to get closer to the other dog.

Jane moved closer to let Jo greet the other dog. " Aw look Maura. It seems like this is why Jo wanted to go for a walk so badly. She had a date. And look he's cute too. " the two dogs happily barked and jumped all over each other .

" Awww that is so sweet Jane. "

" I know I wonder who's dog it is? And why is it out here all by it's self ? " Jane bent down and looked at the little bulldog's collar . Jane's face fell after reading the dog's tags. " Giovanni. It's freaking Giovanni's dog. I don't believe it. Jo, you little traitor! "

Maura started giggling. " You are joking right Jane ? "

Jane shook her head in disbelief. " I wish I was. "

Jane pulled out her phone and called the number on the dog's tags. No answer so she left a message . She said that she had found his dog and was going to take him home with her tonight. He could pick him up tomorrow. Jane saw a small piece of string laying in the grass . She picked it up and threaded it through Giovanni's dog's collar . Then through Jo's collar and tied it together so she could walk the dogs together on the same leash . She didn't want the little bulldog running off.

Jane and Maura began walking arm in arm again with the two little dogs in tow. Jane was trying to think about how to ask Maura her question . The one she was about to ask before she was interrupted by Giovanni's dog.

" Maura I been thinking. I know this probably will sound odd . But I think we should take things with our relationship . You know a little slower. I mean I know we've known each other for a long time. But we were friends then. And now well were what girlfriends I guess now right? "

" Yes , Jane you are now my girlfriend. I like the sound of that very much. " Maura smiled and stood on tiptoes and pulled Jane down into a kiss.

Jane smirked and said " My girlfriend Doctor Maura Isles... But what I was really trying say or rather ask is? Well I don't think we should jump straight into a relationship. I mean …. I ..."

Maura knowing Jane always was a little shy when talking about sex says " Sex, Jane you would like us to wait to have sex? "

Shyly Jane nods yes. " Yeah I think I would really like to at least take you out on a real date first. Is that okay? "

Maura laughs softly " Yes Jane that is very okay with me. "

Jane wraps her arms around Maura and kisses her . " Maura would you do me the honor and go out with me Friday night? "

" Yes Jane I would love to. "

The couple happily snuggled together and walked back to Jane's apartment. As they walked in Jane let the two dogs loose off the leash. Jo took the lead as if showing the other dog around it's home. Maura and Jane sat down on the couch. Very amused they watched Jo's actions with the little bulldog.

Jane got up to get herself a beer. " Maura would you like some wine ? "

" No wine but I'll take a water. "

Jane gets a bottle of beer for her and water for Maura out of the frig. Jane walks back sits down and hands Maura her water and opens her beer. They both take large drinks from their bottles.

Jane looks at Maura " I don't know about you but I'm exhausted. "

" I am too Jane let's go to bed . "

Jane nervously said " Um well I can just crash here on the couch. You can take the bed. "

Maura smiled at Jane. She took Jane by the hand and lead her to the bedroom. " Don't be ridiculous we sleep in the same bed all the time. " Maura looked back at Jane and teased said " Besides I am too tired to take advantage of you tonight. "

Jane in mock outrage " What! no sex tonight? I thought for sure the mistletoe in my pants would get me laid for sure tonight. " Jane giggled at Maura's shocked reaction.

Maura never knowing when Jane is joking. " You really do not have mistletoe in your pants do you? " Jane giggled and nodded yes. Laughing still not believing her " Jane you do not. Let's get changed and ready for bed. "

Maura grabbed her shorts and t-shirt from Jane's dresser and headed to the bathroom to change. Jane waited until she heard the bathroom door shut. Then she ran into the living room and retrieved the mistletoe. She then ran back into her bedroom. She quickly changed into her t-shirt and shorts . Then she placed the mistletoe down into her boy shorts . Jane dove into the bed and pulled the covers over herself. Just as Maura was walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Maura got into bed with Jane. Maura scooted close to Jane and kissed her. Jane traced Maura's bottom lip with her tongue. Maura parted her lips and allowing Jane's tongue inside . They explored each others mouths massaging , sucking and twirling their tongues together. Maura broke the kiss with one last nibble to Jane's lower lip.

" We have to stop kissing now Jane. Or I will be taking advantage of you tonight. "

Jane huffed " Fine ….. alright I guess. "

Maura rolled over away from Jane. Jane grinning to herself remembering what was in her boy shorts. Moved behind Maura pulled her into her body and began spooning her.

Maura jerked away in surprise. " Jane! ….Oh my God! You really do have mistletoe down there. " Maura and Jane both broke into a fit of laughter.

" I told you I did. " Jane reached in and pulled out the mistletoe. Then she placed it over her head.

Maura playfully hit Jane on the arm . Maura leaned in and passionately kissed Jane . Maura broke away from the kiss. Then she said " The tradition is you have to kiss whatever the mistletoe is hanging over top of. Too bad you took it out of your boy shorts. Goodnight Jane. " Maura rolled back over and pulled the covers up over herself.

Jane's mouth hanging open in shock and disappointment . Jane tried to recover and shoved the mistletoe back into her boy shorts. " Maura the mistletoe is back in there now. "

" Too late Jane go to sleep. "

" Awww Maura one kiss." She laughed and spooned Maura then whispered in her " Okay , Happy New Year Maura. I love you. "

Maura smiled " Happy New Year , I love you too Jane. "


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Disclaimer- I've never been to Boston. However I would love to visit there someday. So I'm guessing about the real places in this story that Jane is taking Maura. I mean no offense if I misrepresent the South End of Boston. This is my fictional version. Part 2 will be up in the next few days. Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter - 5**

**New Year's Eve Party **

**The First Date**

**Jane had 3 days to plan the perfect first date with Maura. No pressure Jane laughed to herself. I have exactly $211.33 in my bank account. She thought I'm going to have to cash in every favor ever owed to me to pull this off . Jane spent the next couple of days running around the city setting things up. She hardly got to see Maura. Except for lunches they always made time for lunch together. Jane was thankful they did not get any cases so far this week.**

**Thursday , one day before their big date. Maura and Jane sat down in the Division One Cafe. Angela served them their lunch. Ever since the New Year's Eve party Angela was oddly less chatty with the couple. Not mad just not as nosy and chatty . She just seemed to smile when she was around the couple. Jane wondered why but was afraid to ask. She wasn't ready to discuss with her Mother her and Maura's change in their relationship . Their lunch consisted of tuna fish and Maura trying to find out where Jane was taking her on their date.**

" **Come on Jane please? Just give me a hint. "**

" **Maura I'm not going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise. Maura just keep in mind this is me. I'm not one of the rich men you used to go out with. So don't get your hopes up too high okay? "**

**Maura shook her head in frustration " Jane , money does not make a date better for me. … The best time I ever had on a date was on a picnic. Which all we had was a warm breeze , a bottle of wine , a view of the city and peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. " Maura smiled and waited for Jane to realize what she was talking about . It was last year . The first warm day in spring . Jane had taken her on a picnic .**

**Jane smiled and took one of Maura's hands into hers. " Maura that wasn't a date. We were just best friends then. So that doesn't count..." Jane smiled shyly. " That was a pretty great day though wasn't it? " Maura squeezed Jane's hand and nodded yes. Jane said " Maura all I wanted to do on that picnic. Was take you in my arms and kiss you . "**

" **I wish you would have Jane. I know I wanted to kiss you too. "**

**The two sat staring into each others eyes . Both contemplating all the what ifs in their relationship. **

" **Listen Maura there is a couple things you need to know about the date. "**

**Maura scooted up in her seat giving Jane her complete and undivided attention. " Yes yes yes... Please tell me . Because I need to know what to wear . "**

**Jane smiled knowing how much the Doctor loved her clothes. " Well let's see ….. to start you are going to need something warm to wear. Really warm we are going to be outside for a little while. "**

" **Oooh! how about that new ski suit I showed you ? Would that be alright? "**

**Jane picturing Maura in the ski outfit. Choked on her sandwich. " The pink and black body suit and jacket thingy? "**

**Maura smiled seeing Jane's eyes darkening and dilating in arousal at the thought of her in the body suit. " Yes Jane that one. But the body suit goes underneath the jacket and pants. The body suit is made of and for ..."**

**Jane cut her off and said " Yeah yeah yeah Maura I'm sure it is all scientifically cool stuff that keeps you warm. But just this once can I just picture how hot you look in it. And not think about how it's made what it's made of or what it can do? I don't even care if it can make you fly. I just would like to keep that image of you in it for a little while okay? And yes that outfit will be perfect for you to wear. "**

" **Fly, really Jane? How would that even be possible? " Maura waved her hand as if she was waving off her own question. Then asked " So you said to start with the warm clothes? How many places are you taking me and what is the next outfit? " Maura was getting more and more excited about the date and the clothes.**

**Jane smiled big knowing Maura was going to like the next outfit requirement. " I'm not telling you how many places . The next outfit well this next one is the last one and then something to sleep in. Because I do not think we need to be interrupted by anybody tomorrow. We will be staying in a hotel if that is alright with you? "**

**Maura smiles " Yes that sounds lovely. But you skipped an outfit what should I wear after the body suit? "**

**Every time Maura mentions the body suit Jane pictures her in it and drifts off. " Oh um... we will stop off to change at your house. And we will be going some where nice . So you can dress up as much as you would like to."**

**Grinning Maura goes " Yay! Oh good Jane I was hoping I could dress up for you. What are you going to wear? "**

" **Not telling you. " Jane's phone vibrated. " Frost needs me to go back up. I will call you and tell you what time tomorrow. I can't wait. I'll see you later. Love you bye. " **

**Maura was disappointed lunch was cut short but understood. " Bye Jane I love you too. " Maura smiled and watched as Jane swaggered her way out of the cafe.**

**Friday finally arrives . Jane is off from work for the weekend . So she has plenty of time to prepare for the date. Maura had worked a half a day. But she also is off for the weekend. Maura had prepared herself the night before her overnight bag and dress was set out and ready to go.**

**Jane is running around her apartment getting ready for the date. First up she was dressing warm. Red Sox's sweat shirt with black skinny jeans. Red scarf and leather gloves . And a oversized well worn black leather biker jacket complete with black biker boots . **

**Next Jane headed out with her overnight bag and went to the florist. She had spent a whole night researching meanings of flowers. She wanted to express what she felt for Maura with a bouquet of assorted flowers. She had the meaning of each of the flowers written on a card for Maura. She thought Maura probably would already know the meanings of each flower. But Jane wanted her to know that she knew too. The florist was a high school friend of Jane's. Jane had protected the florist through out her senior year from a bully. The florist Susan always thought she owed Jane . She was more than happy to help Jane with the flowers. She even refused to take Jane's money for the flowers . Susan told Jane that it was a small token of her appreciation for what Jane had done for her. And that she would always be indebted to Jane . Susan even thanked her for letting her do this for her .**

**Bouquet of flowers in hand Jane next went to buy fudge clusters. Jane had found a specialty candy shop . She had ordered a box of Belgium gourmet fudge clusters. When Jane walked in the candy shop she recognized the owner. The owner was a guy she had dated a couple of times right out of the police academy. Jeremy was a sweet man but did couldn't handle dating a cop. But him and Jane stayed friendly . Jeremy said he would not take money from Jane for the fudge clusters . Jane was thankful and left with a promise to keep in touch.**

**Flowers and fudge in hand Jane drove to Maura's house. Jane put in a cd of Melissa Etheridge. She hit track 12 "Rock and Roll me" . Jane cranked up the cd player full blast and sang along with the song . She hit replay all the way to Maura's singing and smiling. She pulled into Maura's driveway . Her car was still thumping from the bass of the song's volume. She shuts off her engine as Maura looks out her window . Maura was wondering what was making so much noise outside .**

**Maura saw Jane getting out of her car. The Doctor's breath was taken away at how stunningly sexy the Detective's pose had hit her. Maura instantly felt the familiar rush of fluids between her legs. She wondered to herself how just the sight of Jane from a distant could strike such an extreme reaction to her whole body. Maura was excited and nervous to get this dated started. **

**Maura went to her door and opened it and waited for Jane . Jane slowly walked up to Maura's house. She was trying to calm herself down . Jane had never been so nervous before on a date. Maybe it was because this was the first date she had planned herself . She just hoped she would not disappoint Maura .**

**Jane put her dimples on display as she smiled and approached Maura's door. Maura was still a little dazed at Jane's appearance . But slowly started smiling and her set of dimples made their appearance also . Jane leans in and gives a chaste kiss to her. **

**Then Maura stepped aside and said " Please come in Jane. " Jane walked pass her into the house. **

**Jane walked into the living room. Turned and faced Maura . Jane eyes were all over Maura's body. She was wearing the ski suit but only the body suit. Jane's eyes darkened in arousal. The body suit was skin tight pink with black accents around the arms , legs and waist. **

**Maura smiled at Jane's reaction to her outfit. " I am waiting until we leave to put on the jacket and pants. Because it is a little warm in here. " Jane was still not able to form words yet. She just smiled and nodded. Maura looked at the things Jane was holding , pointed at them and said " Are those for me? "**

**Jane cleared her throat trying to regain her voice. And with a low raspy voice said " Oh yeah here . " Jane handed the flowers and fudge clusters to Maura. " I know you like fudge clusters and also I picked out some flowers for you. I hope you like them. " Jane was anxious to see her reaction to the flowers. She watched as Maura looked over the flowers. **

" **Fudge clusters ...Oooh gourmet ones yummy. " Jane smiled at her . Maura then began inspecting the flowers. " Jane these flowers are beautiful. The aromatic aroma is wonderful. I have never experienced it before. What is this arrangement bouquet called? " **

**Jane was confused by her question. " What do you mean? I picked some different flowers and put them together. I researched their meanings. Then I had them put them together for you. " Jane pointed to the card on the side of the bouquet. " I wrote down their meanings on that card. But I'm sure you already know what they mean. "**

**Maura's eyebrows raised up in surprise. " Jane did you really research and pick these out? "**

**Jane hung her head feeling embarrassed thinking maybe she had went over the top trying to be romantic. " Yeah I actually did, is it too much? "**

**Tears started forming in Maura's eyes. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by her feelings for the Detective. She wrapped her arms around Jane and pulled her in for a tight hug. Jane put her arms around Maura . She put her lips against Jane's neck and kissed her way up to her ear. Then whispered " It is amazing Jane, I love them. "**

**Maura pulled back and began trying to identify the flowers. " Let's see what you have picked out for me here. " Maura started looking at the flowers one at a time trying to identify them. Then she starts to rattle off what they are and what their meaning are. " Red tulip is a declaration of love. " She looks to Jane and smiles happily at the meaning reflecting back to her from Jane's eyes at her . " Red Columbine – burning passion anxious and trembling – ." She gives Jane a sultry sexy look. " Very nice. Yellow Jonquil oh yes that one means desire I like that one. Purple Syrian Mallow – consumed by love. I am consumed too Jane. Purple Bergamot – your wiles are irresistible. So you like my wiles Detective? The green Dill throughout the bouquet – irresistible . Aww Jane thank you . I am so impressed . And I am completely overwhelmed at the sentiment . I absolutely love them and I love you. I so feel all those things for you as well . " She kissed Jane passionately. Then she noticed a flower she had missed and said " Jane I do not recognize the white ones. What are theses? "**

**Jane laughed almost too embarrassed to tell Maura the flowers name. " Well I can't believe I stumped you. Well they are called um...it's a... they are wild flowers and their meaning is – never ceasing remembrance. But that isn't really why I picked them to go in the bouquet...Umm... well they are pretty don't you think? "**

**Maura tilted her head and looked at Jane. " Why are you not telling me the name of the flower. You did not forget their name did you? "**

**Jane was a little insulted that Maura thought she had forgotten the name of the flower. " Of course I know what they are called Maura. I spent a whole day researching all those flowers. "**

**Maura took Jane in her arms and hugged her . As she pictured Jane spending a whole day researching on her computer. " I am sorry of course you know. I am really sorry Jane. I love that you took all that time and were so thoughtful and sweet. I really am touched. I did not mean to doubt you. I am just curious as to what they are called. They are so unusual looking. "**

**Jane hugged and kissed Maura. " I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's just I guess I'm really nervous and overly sensitive about this date. I just want everything to go right . "**

**Maura smiled and nodded " I do too Jane. " Maura held one the white flowers up to Jane. **

**Jane took the white flower from Maura. Looked at it and smirked " Maura I picked this one to put in the bouquet only because it's name made me laugh. I know it's juvenile but I couldn't resist. Sorry Maura. "**

**Maura smiled still confused " Jane... Come on just tell me their name. "**

**Jane looked at the little flower started laughing and said " It's called... Pussy Toes. "**

**They both started laughing together and staring at the flower. " Really Jane?... You are joking right? "**

" **No that is really what they are called. "**

**Both were still laughing . Maura shook her head " Pussy toes... Jane only you could put something so ridiculous into something so romantic. I love it and you. "**

" **Well they got the meaning right anyways. Never ceasing remembrance. Maura will you ever forget you got a bouquet of flowers with Pussy Toes in it? " Jane giggled and handed the flower back to Maura.**

**Maura took the flower laughed shook her head no. " I will definitely Never forget I received a bouquet with Pussy Toes in it. Never ever Jane. " Maura laughed. " I am going to put these flowers in a vase. Do you want something to drink? " **

" **No I'm good Maura."**

**Maura walked into the kitchen and found a vase . She put the flowers in it and filled it with water. Then sat the fudge on the kitchen island. She turned to Jane " Well now what Jane? "**

**Jane pulls out her phone from her jacket pocket and dials a number. " Hey, Yea we are ready. We will be there in about 20 minutes...Yea okay right... See ya in a few. Bye. "**

**Smiling coyly " Where we going Jane? " Jane shook her head no. " Come on Jane we are going to be there in 20 minutes anyways . You said so yourself. " Jane shook her head no and smiled. " You will see when we get there . Now get dressed we gotta go. "**

**After getting dressed and bundled up they both went to get in the car. Jane opened the passenger door open for Maura. She got in and Jane leaned in and fastened Maura's seat belt for her. Then she kissed Maura and went around to get in the drivers side. Once in Jane and Maura kissed again. Jane started the car. The music blared loudly out of the speakers. Jane quickly turned off the sound. **

**Embarrassed Jane says " Sorry I just really liked the song ."**

**Maura smiled nodded and asked " What song were you listening to? "**

**Surprised Maura was interested " Um …. Rock and Roll Me . "**

" **Oh I don't think I know that one. Play it for me ? "**

" **Uh okay. " Jane turns the sound up to a reasonable level not too loud. And pulls out of the driveway.**

**The song finishes. Maura smiles and takes Jane's hand and holds it and kisses it . " I like the song too Jane. "**

**Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their destination. It was a large parking lot filled with WWll amphibian trolleys. A huge sign hung over the trolleys that read. Boston Duck Tours. Jane drove up to one that was painted in rainbow colors with a picture of a cartoon duck on the side . It's name painted on it's side also " South End Sara " .**

" **I have heard about these Jane. They go around the city pointing out the historical sites . Then go into the water. Right? But isn't it too cold for that now? "**

**Jane was surprised Maura had heard of the Duck Tours. "Well you kinda got it. They do go around the city pointing out the historical sites. But these tours are more geared for fun. The tour guides usually dress up in duck costumes. And they make lame jokes the whole time. " Seeing the panic and concern in Maura's eyes. Knowing she would not get most of the jokes lame or not. " Maura don't worry. We are not taking a normal tour. So no goofy lame jokes. We are the only two going on this tour. " **

**A look of relief spilled over Maura's face. " Then what kind of tour are we going on? "**

" **Well um ya see I thought since we are going to be dating. That maybe you deserved to get to know me a little better. So um well I thought I would give you a tour around where I grew up. And along the way tell you the stories of things that happened to me and where they happened. And at the end of the tour you can decide if you still want to go out with me ." **

**Jane was losing her confidence in anticipation of Maura getting to know more about herself. " Jane there is absolutely nothing that could deter me from wanting to date you. I love you. I love everything about you. I am so looking forward to finding out more about the young Jane too. This is such a wonderful idea for our date. Thank you ."**

**A small woman dressed in a duck hat approached the trolley. Jane and Maura got out of her car and approached the woman. Jane yelled out " Nice hat Sara! "**

" **Hey Rizzoli! I told you your going to get the full tour . That means hats and all. " Sara smiled and waved them over to the door of the trolley to get on. **

**As they step up the stairs of the trolley " Maura this is my friend from high school Sara . Sara this is my girlfriend Maura. " Sara chuckled to herself. Then Sara and Maura exchanged hellos. " What are you chuckling about Sara? " Jane asked.**

" **You'll see . " Sara held up a dvd disc and waved it around. " And you can thank your Mother for this ."**

**Jane and Maura looked at each other confused. Then Sara told them to sit down next to one another in front of a big flat screen TV monitor. Sara put the dvd in the player and turned the TV on. A picture of Jane in diapers appeared on the screen.**

" **What the hell is this Sara? " Jane asked.**

" **Angela and I put together and burned a disc of pictures of you together for the tour. It's all pictures of you growing up." Sara tried holding back her laughter. " There are some really good ones in here. " **

**Jane said " I knew Ma was up to something. She has been way too happy the last few days. How did she know I was gonna do this Sara? " **

**Sara couldn't stop her laughter as she went to start the trolley up. " I called looking for you . Angela answered. I told her you needed some old pictures. She volunteered to put the disc together with me. Hold on here we go. " **

**Sara pulled the trolley out of the parking lot and onto the street. She headed for all the places where Jane grew up. Across the TV screen Sara would stop and start to sync up the pictures with the places she stopped and told Maura stories about Jane. Some of the pictures embarrassed Jane and she would cringe. And Maura and Sara would laugh at Jane. As the tour went on Jane would agree or add to the stories Sara told . They all laughed at the pictures and stories of Jane's childhood. Even Jane was enjoying watching Maura as she was fascinated watching and listening to every story Sara told about her . **

**Maura thought it wasn't possible to love the Detective anymore than she already did. But as each story was told the Doctor fell even more in love with her.**

**As the tour was nearing it's end. Sara made a quick turn and all of a sudden they had splashed into the water and started down the Charles river. Jane and Maura were shocked . They didn't know they were actually going to go in the river. **

" **I told you Jane you are getting the full tour. " Sara laughed. " Now who wants to drive the boat? "**

**Maura raised her hand " Oh I do! " Maura walked over and got behind the wheel. Sara instructed her what to do. Jane leaned back smiling and completely enjoyed watching the scene play out in front of her. Maura was smiling and laughing like a little kid as **

**she drove the boat. Sara pulled a duck conducktor hat from under the driver's seat and put it on Maura's head. Maura squealed in delight. Jane pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of Maura in the hat. Jane walked up behind Maura . She hugged and kissed her while Maura was still driving the boat.**

" **You enjoying yourself ? " Jane asked Maura.**

**Maura turned around smiling from ear to ear. " Oh my yes Jane. Thank you so much for sharing all this with me. The stories about you growing up. And the pictures were just amazing. " Maura kissed Jane again.**

**As Maura drove the boat completely enjoying herself. Sara joined Jane and sat down next to her. " Maura seems really great. And you look happier than I have ever seen you. I so glad you've found someone that makes you so happy Jane."**

**Jane smiled as tears started forming in her eyes. " Thanks Sara. I am happy . I mean really happy. Maura is …. well she is just..." Jane struggled for words to describe the woman she was in love with.**

**Sara play hit Jane on her arm and teased sing songing " Janie's in love -Janie and Maura sitting in a " **

**Jane laughed and bumped her in shoulder " Alright that's enough. Yeah I love her okay. " **

**Sara smiled got up and took back control of the boat. Maura was disappointed but went back and sat next to Jane . Jane kissed her and said " Don't worry we can come back sometime and you can drive the boat again. " Maura smiled and pulled Jane in for a big hug.**

**They pulled back into the parking lot. They all got out. Then Jane and Maura hugged and thanked Sara and said their goodbyes. Jane and Maura drove off and headed to Maura's house to change for the next part of the date.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Maura Manor sorry it just popped in my head I thought it was funny. Should I try and write another couple of chapters? Anyways , thanks you all for reading my story. This might be the last chapter. So please leave a review if you liked it. Thanks**

**Chapter 6**

**New Year's Eve Party**

**Dinner out - Maura Manor**

**Jane walked up to Maura's door. Maura was behind Jane still wearing the con-Duck-tor hat. Jane opened the door and Maura walked in past her.**

" **Maura I think you can take the duck hat off now. "**

**She smiled and adjusted it on her head. " No I love this hat. And I love you. "**

**Jane pulled her in her arms and gave her a kiss. " I love you too but we have dinner reservations for 8:00 pm . We need to kinda hurry and get ready. I'm going to run back to my apartment shower and change real quick and I'll be back okay? "**

**Jane got back to her apartment showered and changed into her new dress she had bought for the date. It was dark red mid thigh length , sleeveless silk dress. She had also bought 3 inch red heels to go with the dress. She knows how much Maura likes her in heels and a dress. So Jane thought she would forgo comfort to please her. Jane even put makeup on and the perfume that Maura had bought her on.**

**Meanwhile back at Maura Manor (ha, ha) . Maura had just finished her shower and was getting dressed. She picked out 5 inch black heels. Then she picked out a dress she had been saving . It was a rather sexy risque dress for a special occasion . It was mid thigh length with a slit down the back and low v neck front that extended down to Maura's navel. The dress was black with intricate patterned lace with a discrete overlay red ribbon . The dress sculpted Maura's body perfectly. And she couldn't think of an occasion any more special to wear it. Than a dinner date with the Detective . She also picked out a diamond drop dangling necklace that fell just right in between her breasts. **

**Maura was waiting patiently for Jane to come pick her up for dinner. She was smiling spending her time admiring the flowers Jane had gotten her. Then Maura went and found a little diamond broach to wear. She broke off a piece of the purple bergamot flower (your wiles are irresistible) from it's stem and broke off a pussy toes bud (never ceasing remembrance) and she placed both inside the broach and pinned it to her dress. She thought Jane would like that.**

**Maura heard knocking at her door . Knowing it was probably Jane . Maura almost ran to answer it . She opened the door to Jane's huge dimpled smile. Maura's jaw dropped at how drop dead gorgeous Jane looked in her dress. The dress although not as expensive as Maura's . Fit Jane perfectly. Maura always thought Jane could have been a model the way clothes fit her so beautifully .**

**Jane smirked at Maura's reaction to her dress. Jane walked into the house. As Jane's eyebrows shot up as she was looking at what Maura was wearing . " Wow! Maura you look so beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful. " Jane put her arms around Maura as she was admiring her dress. " But oh my God You look so... amazing. " **

**Maura blushed and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Jane. " Thank you, but I think it is you who looks amazing tonight. "**

**Jane always feeling a little uncomfortable with the compliments changes the subject. " Yeah right. Are you ready to go to dinner? "**

**Maura says " Yes just let me get my purse. " Maura walked over and picked up her purse. " Jane where are we going tonight ? "**

**Jane smiled at the question and then she noticed Maura's diamond broach. Wiggling her finger and pointing at it " I like your broach. "**

**Maura smiled and stroked her fingers over the broach. Then teased " You do huh ? Well this incredibly sexy woman gave me flowers today and these were in the bouquet. "**

**Jane smiled and hugged her " Really, Should I be jealous? "**

**Maura kissed her. And teasingly said " Never your the one and only love of my life. "**

**Jane blushed and cleared her throat " …..Well... um.. I think we had better get going. " **

**The couple started walking out to Jane's car. Jane opened the car door for Maura and fastened her in and kissed her. Jane got in the car and pulled out of the driveway. **

**Jane thought she should probably explain where they were going. " We are going to dinner at a restaurant owned by some old friends of mine . Keeping with our usual Friday nights of eating Chinese take out . I thought we could step it up a little. We are going to Myers + Chang. Their food is inspired by Taiwanese soul food and Southeast Asian street food . The food is prepared by one of Boston's premiere chefs my friend Joanne Chang. It's really a nice place . And Joanne and her partner Christopher are great. Your going to like them. I hope you will anyways. "**

**Maura stared adoringly at Jane. She was incredibly impressed at all the thought and time Jane had put into their date. " It sounds lovely Jane. I'm sure I will love your friends. "**

**Jane and Maura arrive at the restaurant. They are greeted at the door by Christopher with a hug for Jane . " Jane! It's been too long .You look so beautiful . I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress like this . What's the big occasion ? " **

" **I know I know Chris it's been awhile. I want you to meet my …" Jane smiled lovingly at Maura " ... my girlfriend , Dr. Maura Isles. It's our first real date. "**

**Christopher hugs Maura and then looks Maura up and down smiling " Wow! Beautiful and a Doctor. Angela must be over the moon happy? " Maura smiles bashfully. " I'm very pleased to meet you . "**

" **I am pleased to meet you Christopher. And I am looking forward to experiencing your lovely restaurant tonight. "**

**Christopher smiled proudly and led the couple to a reserved secluded table in the back of the restaurant. He seated them . " Best table in the house. " **

**Maura was looking around the restaurant noticing how romantic their table was " Thank you Christopher. You have a wonderful restaurant."**

**Jane smiled " Yeah, Thanks Chris I owe you one. " Jane winced at her own words knowing too late she shouldn't have said that to him.**

**Chris shook his head no. " Oh no, you Jane will never owe me and Jo anything ever. You know that. "**

**Jane waved off his comment and Maura looked quizzically back and forth between the man and Jane.**

**Christopher picking up on Jane didn't want to discuss the debt he and Jo owed Jane . Went on to ask " Joanne wants to choose the menu for you two tonight if that is alright with you? " **

**Jane looked at Maura . They nodded yes to one another. " That would be great . Oh as long as she includes some of her special pot stickers. Maura you'll love them. " Maura nodded .**

**Christopher smiled " Yes I'll ask her to include them. Drinks? Beer for you Jane I know. But what would the beautiful Doctor like to drink? "**

**Maura smiled " Beer also Christopher thank you. "**

" **Woman after my own heart. Two beers coming up . " Christopher went to get their drinks.**

**Maura looked at Jane and hesitantly asked " Jane , Christopher said you could never owe him and his partner anything ever. What did he mean by that? "**

**Jane looking almost defeated answered " Nothing really Maura. I just helped them out one time. No big deal. " Jane sheepishly looked up into Maura's eyes. Hoping she wouldn't push her for more.**

**Maura smiled and took Jane's hand in hers. " Jane honey I know you probably do not want to tell me about what you did. "**

**Jane looked at her " But... your going to ask me to tell you anyways huh? " Maura nodded yes. " Okay , but really it's not a big thing really. " Jane adjusted herself to get more comfortable in her chair. **

" **Jo and Chris had just opened this restaurant. They had spent 10 years scraping and saving their money to open this place. They moved here from China. This was their dream to have a restaurant in America. I was working in Vice at the time when they opened this place. …. Anyways long story short a drug dealer started working out of the restaurant . And they couldn't get him to leave. The restaurant was slowly becoming a drug hangout. Which would have destroyed this restaurant. So me and some of the other guys in Vice ….. arrested the drug dealer . Now this place is very successful. Chris and Jo just like to thank me and Vice for that. So you see no big deal. "**

**Christopher had stood behind listening to Jane holding their beers. Then he placed the the beers in front of the couple. He was about to leave but then thought better of it. He thought Jane had taken her beautiful date here on a first date to impress her. So the date needed to hear the whole truth. Because the whole truth would really impress Jane's date.**

**Christopher pulled up a chair from another table and joined the couple. " Dr. Isles , Jane is being way to modest. Would you like to hear the whole story of what happened? " Jane shook her head no not wanting him to tell her. **

**Maura nodded yes and put her hand on Jane's leg . " Please Christopher, I do not think she would ever tell me the whole story. And please call me Maura. " **

" **Well Maura let me fill the holes in the story Jane told you. Fact , she and Vice did arrest the drug dealer. But what she didn't tell you was that my Joanne was held at gun point by said drug dealer . Because he thought we had stolen his drugs which we had not . Jane was here undercover alone without backup. And she talked him into trading herself for Joanne by saying she had taken his drugs. Then the drug dealer beat her badly when he found out Jane was a cop. But she still managed to trick him into leaving the restaurant with her . By saying she knew where his drugs were at. Jane's backup came about 20 minutes later and found them in an alley about three blocks down. Jane's face was beaten up badly and she had a broken arm , broken ankle and three broken ribs. Yet she still managed to wrestle the guy and disarm him. They found her sitting on top of the guy smiling and bleeding. All this without any of the bad publicity involving the restaurant. We would have been out of business if it had. And God knows what would have happened to my Joanne. " Chris hugged Jane and kissed her on the cheek. " We can never thank you enough. "**

**Jane hung her head embarrassed by all the praise and hugging. Then she brushed him off " Alright enough already Chris. I was just doing my job okay." **

**Christopher shook his head in disagreement and hugged her again. " No Jane you saved our lives and livelihood. You will always be mine and Jo's hero. "**

**Jane just smiled and said " Alright already how about you just feed us ? " Christopher nodded and took off to get their dinner.**

**Maura watched in awe at the exchange between them. She stroked her hand over Jane's cheek " Jane I never know whether to be mad at you or kiss you when you do things like that. You always put yourself in danger. "**

**Jane smiled brightly at her " Since I have a choice I would like to take the kiss . Rather than you be mad at me. " **

**Maura laughed and leaned into kissed her. " I love you. "**

" **I love you too Maura. "**

**The waiter arrived with their dinner. It was a sampler of all her best dishes plus pot stickers for Jane . Maura and Jane loved the food . They held hands , laughed and kissed through out the dinner. They even fed each other food to taste. And had a conversation about how they should wait to come out at work. Well for at least a little while longer . They were thoroughly enjoying their date. **

**Once the couple had finished their dinner. Christopher and Joanne made their appearance at their table. Jo came over and hugged and kissed Jane on the cheek . Jo said " Hi. Jane It's so good to see you. I hope you enjoyed the dinner I prepared for you and your date? " **

**Jane held her stomach like she was too full. " We loved it. Everything was great Jo. " **

**Jo held out her hand to greet Maura. Jo looked at Maura and was surprised out how beautiful Maura was. " Well Chris was right you are gorgeous . And I hear you are also a Doctor. Nice going Jane. "**

**Maura blushed and shook Jo's hand. " Thank you . Everything was delicious. I love your restaurant. "**

" **Thank you. I hope you can convince Jane into coming here more often. We would love to have you both anytime. "**

" **I will try . You two really do have a lovely place here. "**

**In unison Jo and Chris said " Thank you. "**

**Jane wanting to leave put her arm around Maura's waist and started walking her to the door . She knew the owners were sure to follow them to the door. At the door Jane and Maura said their goodbyes with promises to return soon . Once they left Jane took Maura's hand in hers while they waited on the valet. Jane drove back to Maura's house.**

**Meanwhile back at Maura's Manor . Jane walked Maura to her door holding her hand. Jane was getting nervous. When they got to the door Maura opened it and tried to walk them inside. Jane pulled her back " Maura wait maybe I shouldn't come in tonight? " Jane hung her head shyly . " You know this is our first date. "**

**Maura looked at her oddly " Jane...please don't be silly. We are way past the first date . " Maura pinned Jane up against the door and kissed her.**

**Jane smiled and pushed Maura away from her. Then pulled Maura inside the house slammed the door shut. She pushed Maura back into the door and they started kissing each other passionately. The kiss was becoming more and more heated. They only broke when they started gasping for air. **

**Maura was breathing hard " Jane... I want...I need you so much...Bed now! "**

**Jane was still breathing hard also and started walking them toward Maura's bedroom. Smirking Jane says " Yes Ma'am. See told you . Your bossy. " **

**Jane and Maura both laughed and kissed all the way to the bedroom. Entering the bedroom Maura went about lighting candles and turned on some music. Jane smiled as she heard the song they had listened to in her car on the way to the duck tour. Maura put her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. **

" **Mmmmmm Maura I love kissing you. Your lips are so incredibly soft and full." **

**Jane bends down and takes her heels off. Maura follows Jane's lead and takes hers off. Jane looks at Maura's dress. She takes one finger and slowly traces a line down to her navel of the v neck of Maura's dress. Jane seductively smiles " I've wanted to run my finger down your chest all night. " Jane does it again " Ahhhh and it feels even better than I thought it would." **

**Maura smiles and takes both of Jane's hands and places them inside her dress . Jane's hands start to tremble as her hands and fingers are around Maura's breasts . Maura feels the familiar throbbing that Jane always causes between her legs. Jane starts to squeeze and knead Maura's breasts gently. She puts her thumbs over her hardening nipples. Jane gaining a little confidence. Takes the left breast from out of the dress and begins circling the nipple with her tongue. Then kissing , nibbling and sucking on it. Then switches to the right breast and does the same.**

**Maura reaches behind herself and unzips her dress. Maura takes her hand to Jane's chin and lifts it up and away from her breast. To let her dress fall off her and down to the floor. Maura was neither wearing a bra or panties underneath her dress. So she was standing there completely naked 3 inches from Jane. With only a diamond drop necklace left on her body.**

**Jane's eyes opened wide in awe of the sight of a naked Maura in front of her. Jane felt the arousal of a hot rush of fluids drench her boy shorts.**

" **Oh Maura you are so beautiful. "**

**Maura smiled and placed Jane's hands back on her breasts. Jane snapped out of her daze and began kissing Maura's breasts in her hands. Maura put her arms around Jane's back and unzipped Jane's dress. Jane stood upright and let it fall to the floor. Maura then unfastened Jane's bra and took it off of her. Jane then took off her boy shorts. It was Maura's turn to be in awe . Jane's body was magnificent Maura thought to herself so strong and feminine at the same time amazing musculature . Jane feeling uncomfortable with Maura staring at her naked body. She started to try to cover herself. **

" **Jane you are a stunningly beautiful woman. Please do not hide yourself from me. " Maura took her hands and ran them down the sides of Jane's body. Jane couldn't help but moan in pleasure from Maura's touch. Maura moved her body into Jane's and they both let out a gasp at the skin to skin contact that they both had wanted for so long. Maura placed her lips against Jane's neck. And began licking and kissing up and down Jane's neck down to her breasts. She sucked on Jane's right nipple and squeezed the other breast.**

**Jane started moaning again and led them over to the bed. The back of Maura's knees hit the bed. Jane held her tight and slowly lowered Maura onto the bed. Jane was laying on top of Maura and began kissing her neck. Maura " Yes hmmm that feels wonderful Jane. " Maura smiled an evil smile and said " But my dear Detective I want to be on top. " Maura quickly flipped Jane over and now was on top of her smiling and kissing her. **

**Jane giggling says " Maura I think your taking this bossy thing a little to far. " Jane tried to lift her up off her. But Maura sat up and straddled Jane's thighs. They both began to laugh. " Oh Detective you have not seen bossy yet. But if your good I will show you. "**

**Jane swallowed hard in anticipation of what Maura was planning. And Jane felt Maura's wet arousal on her thighs and smiled . Maura pulled Jane up into a sitting position. Jane was sitting on the bottom edge of the bed with her feet on the floor and Maura straddled on her lap and kissed her . Maura stood up then bent down on her knees between Jane's legs. She looked up at Jane and saw the heavy lidded arousal in Jane's eyes. Maura put her hands on Jane's thighs " Jane baby spread your legs for me. I want …. and need to taste you. "**

**Jane could feel herself dripping wet as Maura's hot breath blew across her throbbing clit. Jane spread her legs wide for Maura. Maura snaked her tongue into Jane's folds. " Ooooh Jane you taste even better than I thought you would. " Maura began to lick from the bottom to the top . Then she sucked on Jane's clit. Causing a loud moan from Jane. Maura began flicking her tongue across her clit. She took her hands and put them on Jane's breasts . She started squeezing and rolling her left nipple. And kneading the right with her other hand. Then switched back a forth between her breasts. **

**Jane moaned " Maura that feels amazing but please I need you... inside me .. now. "**

**Maura smiled into Jane's clit and brought one hand down and slid two fingers into her and began slowly thrusting them in and out. Then she started to curl , swirl and scissor them inside Jane. Jane was going wild . She was moaning her hips were bucking up into Maura's thrusts. Her body was writhing underneath Maura .**

" **Maura...I'm com...Fuck ….Oh.. "**

**Maura looked up into Jane's eyes and said " Come for me Jane . Let go Come for me baby I love you. " Maura then pressed down hard with her tongue on Jane's clit . Jane's walls began to close tight around Maura's fingers.**

**That was all it took for Jane to come " Yesss Maura ….Oh Maura ! " Jane's body jerked and stiffened . As the spasms faded . **

**Maura licked up all of Jane's juices she had to offer. And she crawled up and laid on top of Jane . Maura kissed her letting Jane taste herself on the her tongue. Jane laid breathing hard trying to catch her breath. She said after catching her breath " Come on crawl up into the bed with me . It's my turn." Jane smiled and scooted her and Maura up to where they were centered in the bed.**

**Jane started nuzzling and kissing Maura's neck. Then started her downward descent leaving scattered wet kisses on the way. Stopping at Maura's breast . Jane gorged herself on the bountiful breasts of the Doctor. Maura was impatient and pushed down on the Detective's head telling her what she needed. Jane smiled and took the hint and put her hand between Maura's legs. And stroked her fingers up and down her folds. Jane was shocked at how wet Maura was. " You are so wet . " Jane teased "I think you kinda like me a little. " Maura was too aroused to say anything. She just slapped Jane playfully on top of her head. Jane giggled " Okay okay not very patient either. "**

**Jane lowered her head and licked back and forth the length of Maura's folds a few times. She then flicked and kept circling her tongue on her clit. Maura's moaning was intensifying . She was squirming under Jane. **

**Finally getting frustrated Maura finds her voice and says " Jane...please..I need you in...me please." **

**Jane knew she had teased the Doctor enough . So she thrust two fingers deep as she possibly could into Maura. Maura gasp and then moaned. Jane swirled and curled her fingers in and out of Maura . Maura was moving her hips against Jane's thrust in perfect rhythm. Jane added a third finger . Maura's moans got louder Jane could tell Maura was getting close. Jane moved her head down and blew cool air over Maura's clit. She then sucked her clit into her mouth and moaned a deep raspy moan into Maura's clit. Maura came hard when she felt the vibrations of Jane's moans. Maura's body began spasm and stiffen.**

" **God.. ummm..Oh Janneeee!"**

**Jane felt Maura's walls closing in around on her fingers . Then it was getting harder to thrust her fingers. Jane felt Maura's clit throbbing against her tongue. Maura pulled Jane up for a hungry kiss .**

" **Oh... my God Jane! That was...incredible. "**

**Jane smiled big showing off her dimples. " Yes it was ." **

**Maura curled herself into Jane by placing her head in the crook of Jane's neck. Maura then let out a deep breath. She felt she had been holding this breath since the day she had met Jane. Maura felt so relieved and satisfied. Jane watched as Maura let the breath out.**

" **So... Doctor Isles … not too bad for a first date. Wouldn't you agree? "**

**Maura thinking the Detective was getting a little too sure of herself teased her. " Well Detective for a first date is was okay. Let's hope you can do better on the next date. "**

**For a half a second Jane believed Maura was disappointed. Then laughed and said " Really ? ….. Really Doctor not bad for a first date huh? " Jane acted like she was mad " Fine .. fine next date we'll drive thru Mickey D's for you. " Maura broke down into a fit of laughter and giggles watching her play act like she was mad. " You know what Doctor? The next date you can take Dr. Pike instead of me. Ha! see how you like that. "**

**Maura had a look of horror on her face at even a fake date with Dr. Pike. " Jane you wouldn't dare make me go out with retched horrible man ? I take back everything. Our date was the best date that ever was. "**

**Jane started laughing " I thought so."**

**Maura's and Jane's laughter died down. They laid in each others arms and kissed one another. " Jane I love you. Our date in all seriousness really was the best date I have ever had in my life. Thank you. " Maura kissed her. **

**Jane held Maura closer and tighter " I love you too. I am glad you enjoyed yourself. But you know our second date you have to plan. And.. and you have to top this one. " Jane laughed as Maura just shook her head.**

" **No Jane there is no way I can top this date. I am not even going to try...What about what you said before...How about that Mickey D's? What is that anyways Jane? "**

**Jane just shook her head and said " Really Maura , really? "**


End file.
